Sick Day
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: Severide\OC- This ties in with Show me your firetruck\Show me your firetruck Extended, but you do not have to read those to understand this- My Usual Disclaimers apply. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1-The beginning of a Mystery

Disclaimer-I do not own Chicago Fire, I only own my OC-This is my first two shot Fic for Chicago Fire! As Always, I also do not own the music that I may mention; they just help me create the feeling for the Chapter! As always, Please Read and Review)

Enjoy and Review

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

Chapter 1-Sick Day by Dixiewinxwrites12

(Severide's Point of View)

It was extremely unusual that Morgan did not show up for her usual evening shift. At first, I thought that there was a problem with Dana, her horse. But a text message came through to my phone-It said "_Sorry, I couldn't come in tonight, Severide but I think I have caught the flu-I feel terrible."_ I looked towards Shay and Dawson, and they knew what I was going to do when in unison, they both said-"We'll cover for you, and Tell her that we hope she gets better, because we definitely need a little more estrogen to balance out the testosterone" Shay remarked as Dawson bit back a chuckle. While deep in his heart, Matt Casey wished it was him that would do kind things for her.

I could not help but laugh at that as well. As I exited the firehouse, I was scrambling to remember what kind of soup she liked to eat when she had a sore throat-then I remembered, it was Egg Drop. So, after a pharmacy run, I decided that I would get her some and head on towards her apartment. (10 minutes later), I had arrived at her apartment with the pharmacy bags and the soup. I could tell that she was really elated to see me and how she felt bad that she could not come in. As she sat down, I kissed her lightly on the cheek and offered to stay with her that night, but she declined due to fear of spreading her germs to me. Once I looked into her blue eyes, I knew why I loved her. I also noticed that Heart of Stone by Iko was playing softly as the cold medication took effect.

Chapter 2-(Morgan's Point of View)

I remember that day I somehow caught the flu, When I first texted Severide I thought that he was just going to ignore me like the majority of my other friends had, but this time was different. In the six years that I had been working with Station 51; I felt like an outsider but then I realized I was not treated that way by anybody at Station 51. I was finally welcomed somewhere and that warmed my heart.

The End!


	2. Chapter 2-The Mistake

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Chicago Fire, I only own my OC-This is my first two shot Fic for Chicago Fire! As Always, I also do not own the music that I may mention; they just help me create the feeling for the Chapter! As always, Please Read and Review)

Enjoy and Review

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

Chapter 1-Sick Day by Dixiewinxwrites12

(Severide's Point of View)

It was extremely unusual that Morgan did not show up for her usual evening shift. At first, I thought that there was a problem with Dana, her horse. But a text message came through to my phone-It said "_Sorry, I couldn't come in tonight, Severide but I think I have caught the flu-I feel terrible."_ I looked towards Shay and Dawson, and they knew what I was going to do when in unison, they both said-"We'll cover for you, and Tell her that we hope she gets better, because we definitely need a little more estrogen to balance out the testosterone" Shay remarked as Dawson bit back a chuckle. While deep in his heart, Matt Casey wished it was him that would do kind things for her.

I could not help but laugh at that as well. As I exited the firehouse, I was scrambling to remember what kind of soup she liked to eat when she had a sore throat-then I remembered, it was Egg Drop. So, after a pharmacy run, I decided that I would get her some and head on towards her apartment. (10 minutes later), I had arrived at her apartment with the pharmacy bags and the soup. I could tell that she was really elated to see me and how she felt bad that she could not come in. As she sat down, I kissed her lightly on the cheek and offered to stay with her that night, but she declined due to fear of spreading her germs to me. Once I looked into her blue eyes, I knew why I loved her. I also noticed that Heart of Stone by Iko was playing softly as the cold medication took effect.

Chapter 2-(Morgan's Point of View)

I remember that day I somehow caught the flu, When I first texted Severide I thought that he was just going to ignore me like the majority of my other friends had, but this time was different. In the six years that I had been working with Station 51; I felt like an outsider but then I realized I was not treated that way by anybody at Station 51. I was finally welcomed somewhere and that warmed my heart.

Chapter 3

I was feeling better over the course of the week but I did not wish to infect the rest of the crews, so I stayed home and rested. Today, I would be going to Peter's family restaurant-I hoped that no one would come down from the firehouse. I struck up a conversation with Mrs. Mills and explained what I do-and how much I enjoyed the food, and other pleasantries. It was nice, being accepted still by my extended firehouse family whether directly or indirectly. I hoped and prayed that Mrs. Mills would keep my secret about coming down here. I decided that I would go down to the station. (20 Min. later)- I arrived at the station, Peter greeted me me first, but we were cut off by the dispatch alarm. While I hopped on the back, I had the song Wait For You by Bonham in my head, I noticed that chief was coming with us, which was not really out of the ordinary-I just really had a eerie feeling about this call. The next song I had in my head was Bad Attitude by Honeymoon Suite. We had approached the movie theater and as soon as the engine turned off, I grabbed my gear and tank from the back. Severide looked at me sadly, I wondered if he had known what I was feeling all along. But then, Matt looked at me with encouraging eyes and said, "C'mon, you're with me." I noticed out the corner of my eye, that Matt was glaring at Severide with unspoken tension in the glare. At first, I decided that I would not say anything until we got back from the firehouse-and I kept that promise to myself. I just hoped that the guys wouldn't blame me for this.

Chapter 4

The End!


	3. Chapter 3-Don't Shoot Shotgun

Chapter 3

I was feeling better over the course of the week but I did not wish to infect the rest of the crews, so I stayed home and rested. Today, I would be going to Peter's family restaurant-I hoped that no one would come down from the firehouse. I struck up a conversation with Mrs. Mills and explained what I do-and how much I enjoyed the food, and other pleasantries. It was nice, being accepted still by my extended firehouse family whether directly or indirectly. I hoped and prayed that Mrs. Mills would keep my secret about coming down here. I decided that I would go down to the station. (20 Min. later)- I arrived at the station, Peter greeted me me first, but we were cut off by the dispatch alarm. While I hopped on the back, I had the song Wait For You by Bonham in my head, I noticed that chief was coming with us, which was not really out of the ordinary-I just really had a eerie feeling about this call. The next song I had in my head was Bad Attitudeby Honeymoon Suite. We had approached the movie theater and as soon as the engine turned off, I grabbed my gear and tank from the back. Severide looked at me sadly, I wondered if he had known what I was feeling all along. But then, Matt looked at me with encouraging eyes and said, "C'mon, you're with me." I noticed out the corner of my eye, that Matt was glaring at Severide with unspoken tension in the glare. At first, I decided that I would not say anything until we got back from the firehouse-and I kept that promise to myself. I just hoped that the guys wouldn't blame me for this.


	4. Chapter 4-Wait for You

Chapter 4

(Morgan's Point of View)

During the Call, I had smelled that smell again. Only this time, I decided to mention it to Casey, since I had not told him and considering he was my "boss" I felt that I should tell him. (After leaving the scene of the fire), I had decided that I would take Casey aside and explain to him my concerns. "Hey Casey, Can I talk to you in private, It's kind of important." He nodded and we headed to the locker room. He approached his locker, and got his jacket out and placed it around himself. I did the same thing, because the firehouse was unusually cold this evening. Technically, we should not have even been here because there was winter weather advisory. But, I knew that if people needed us-we would be at the ready to assist. I sat down on the adjacent bed and cleared my throat, and bit back a whimper from my back wound. I was lucky that Matt wasn't as keen as Severide was about my pain. Matt's voice pulled me back into reality-"What's bothering you, you haven't been acting like yourself since that last call." He said as he looked at me with concerned-laced eyes. I took a breath and said "Remember that briefing meeting that we had last week?" He nodded at me to continue and that he understood. I continued, "Well, I have been smelling sulfur and bleach at the fires, and this has happened six different times in the past year. "Matt, then one of the other calls-I felt someone take my mask off and place a cloth to my mouth.

(Matt's Point of View)

"I am just stunned, Why did you not tell anyone?" She replied and said, "I did, I told Chief Boden and Severide-because I had been on his unit until I was asked to transfer to yours" She said softly and then started biting her lip nervously. "I did not mean to snap at you, it's just that our jobs and the people of this city are at stake, We just need to understand why this keeps happening to you." She nodded a curt nod. Then, her next statement knocked the breath out of me, "Do you think someone's trying to kill me"? As she turned to leave, I made sure the door was closed when I kissed her-I had the song "Save a Prayer in my mind as I kissed her. I did know that we would have to keep this secret.

(**A\N-sorry to leave you with a Cliffie, but It will be resolved in the next chapter. Please review if you have any ideas about what will happen! Thanks for Reading, Dixiewinxwrites12!) **


	5. Chapter 5-Save a Prayer

Chapter 5

I knew that I should have told Matt when it happened, but I knew that would mean more danger for the truck and I just couldn't live with the guilt if anything happened. The dispatch alarm pulled me out of my thoughts, tonight I would be in the engine instead of on the back due to the dangers it posed. Today, the calls were fairly simple; but that did not mean they were easy- We had three heart attack patients, and 2 smoke inhalation victims; but luckily no one was seriously hurt. As we got back to the firehouse, I noticed that my wrist was giving me a fit. "Severide, Come here please" I said, and a few moments later he came to my usual seat on that well-worn black couch and sat down. After a few moments of examining my hand, he and Shay came to the conclusion that my wrist is sprained. That would mean that I would be placed on light duty but if I did not tell Chief then I would be fine; At least I knew that Severide and Shay would keep my secret, but I knew that Casey was my boss now at least for the moment, but I will admit that kiss caught off guard.


	6. Chapter 6-Alive

Chapter 6-Alive

**(A\N. Last call for what will happen, so please review, even guest please! My Disclaimers will apply.)**

Over the last couple of weeks, my wrist began to heal and the amazing thing is Severide and Shay kept my secret. I was extremely grateful. Today, We were responding to a six alarm fire and something about it was very eerie, I was kind of glad that Lakin had left a couple days ago, but I am sure that the news of this fire would reach national attention because the blaze was massive. It took us more than five hours to have it quit burning; but all in all no one was injured-I was very elated about that. I could also tell that Matt's mood had been more brooding as of late; he's been that way since he kissed me. "_I wonder what is going on with him-was it me or something else"? _I told myself I would not pry, but instead be more willing to listen and be understanding.


	7. Chapter 7-Hide Your Heart

Chapter 7, Part 1

(The Following Monday, around 4 AM)

My pager had gone off again, this was the second call-only this time, and I did not trust myself at the wheel. I was totally sleep-deprived and I wanted to just lie in my bed. I also knew that we were short handed and I couldn't do that to people that needed our help. The last thing I remember doing was, turning onto the interstate, and then getting really tired. I had the song, "Fire in the Water" by Feist.

The last complete thought I had was, "Will someone realize I did not show up?"

(**Meanwhile, at the scene of the fire)**

Chief Boden was looking around for her, and he realized something was deathly wrong when Matt or Kelly had not heard from her. This was a simple grease fire, so as soon as they were finished they would go looking for her. They knew which route that she takes so they decided that Mills, Severide and Shay would go looking for her truck.

(Shay's point of view)

I had never seen Severide this torn up at anything since my accident, and that was really getting me fearful-even though I know it shouldn't because I knew she was a fighter, but that did not mean I was not scared. It was really cold outside tonight, so we'd have to hurry before hypothermia set in. I had told Mills to keep the engine temperature warm so she would not get frostbite. He gladly obliged. Vargas had said he spotted her truck, so he is trying to help her before we get there.

(Mills' Point of View)

I was worried for her, because I knew that she would be mad if she ever found out if Chief had us out looking for her, instead of helping others; though she was like family to us and it was important that she be safe for everyone's sake.

(Vargas's Point of View)

"Morgan, you've got to stay awake, I know the urge to sleep is calling-but you need to stay awake". I got a smile out of her, and then I got an oversized coat from my car out for her and wrapped her in it. I was telling her stories about my first years on squad, and she also told me of how she was compelled to choose a profession like this. I was glad that she was able to talk to me, but then she started coughing and that was the scariest thing-because I knew not to move her.

(Severide's Point of View)

We had finally reached her truck and Shay decided to move her. When we all got into the engine, Vargas said-"She's banged up bad and she has said her lungs hurt her." That is when my breath caught. No matter what, I'd be by her side no matter what.

(At the hospital)

"Why won't you let me see her?" "She needs me" I yelled as the nurse held me back, as my adrenaline took over and I just sank to my knees and cried, then we prayed for her as Chief joined us a hour later.


	8. Chapter 8-Fighting 17th

Chapter 8

**(A\N-Hello again my lovely readers, my usual disclaimers apply and I hope you enjoy this update! Please Read and Review)!**

It was at least three weeks before Casey would talk to me, and that was only when I was under his orders to do something. This, as you can imagine got very tiring after a while; after all he was the one that kissed me I had nothing to do with that. After that last call, I walked quickly to Chief's office. He was cordial like always, but he could tell I had something on my mind. "Well, Morgan-What can I help you with." He asked using that mellow tone of his. I sighed and said, "I desire to be placed back on Severide's unit." He looked at me with concern in his eyes, "I know you remember the accident, but I am placing you back on his unit against my better judgment." I paused and gave him a questioning look, he nodded and he was about to continue with his thought; the dispatch alarm sounded. I quickly headed to the door and quietly exited and got on the back of the engine and prayed.

This time, the fire was in an abandoned school-I was on Severide's unit, so that meant that I had to go in. "_Oh, No-_it's that smell again. I started to panic, but then I realized Mills was in the room with me so I did not panic as much, but even though I was in the suit and had the breathing mask over my face, I still could not shake this smell. I remember dropping to my knees and having "Fighting 17th" in my head when the ending of the song was playing in my mind, I decided to shout into my walkie-talkie so they would realize I was in trouble. But that also was when my adrenaline decided to take over my body.


	9. Chapter 9-Anybody Listening?

Chapter 9

(Mills' Point of View)

I called out to her and we were about to leave when I heard a crash and discovered it was glass. I knew she was lucid, but I did not know if she had gone into shock or anything so I put my hand around her shoulder. I knew that Severide was going to be instantly worried, but she was my friend-I knew that we had to stick together because our lives depended upon it. I was joined up by Vargas, and he replied, "What do you think is wrong?" It took me a moment to realize, and I said, "She's probably just in shock."

(Meanwhile)

I was humming "Best I can" by Queensryche when Dawson pulled me out of my thoughts yet again to ask me if I was alright; I didn't wish to snap at anyone but I just wanted to go back to the firehouse and get a shower and some food, and lie down-all in that order. The ride back was quiet which I was very grateful for, so much so that I actually fell asleep during the drive back. That usually never happened.

I noticed that I was being carried by Severide, but I was so worn out I would not have cared who it was, as long as they did not drop me. I felt a kiss grace my cheek, I recognized the touch and scent-It was Severide alright. Little did I know, He was planning something for me?

(Severide's Point of view)

I really did not want to leave her in the firehouse, so I made the decision to stay a little while longer. Chief was here as well, finishing some paperwork from a couple of the last fires.

I had gotten up from a separate cot and heard her stirring.


	10. Chapter 10-Bittersweet

Chapter 10

(Severide's Point of View)

I had decided that I would ask her later today, if she felt up to it. I loved her and wanted her safe, but I knew she and Casey had some weird tension going on and I wanted to make sure I knew the whole truth behind it. Though, I was not going to be pushy about it; because I trusted her.

I heard a familiar song playing in the firehouse; A couple weeks ago, Morgan, Dawson and Shay went to see Breaking Dawn part 2-I knew that they loved getting together considering there is not always an equal mix of estrogen to testosterone in the firehouse. The girls had seemed like they had a good time, and I was thankful that she had both of the girls to lean on if need be.

(Morgan's Point of View)

I had finally waked up, that's when I instantly realized that everyone was gone. I was scared at first, but then I heard humming. I could not believe he actually stayed, I thought he'd just go home like the others. I was getting a jacket from my locker when I felt his strong, protective hands around me. For the first time in a very long time, I felt safe and not used emotionally. We proceeded to go downstairs and go home, but after a couple failed attempts-my car would not start if my life was depended on it. "Crazy piece of junk, now what am I going to do, how am I going home?" I thought quickly. It was then that Severide knocked on my window glass gently and offered to take me home. I gladly accepted his offer, and would have to thank him with an other favor of his later. "He did mention something about riding, didn't he?" After I got settled, I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11-Never Think

Chapter 11

**(A\N- Sorry for a wait on this and Chapter 12, I promise to try to update on weekends more often since I am able to use the computer more. Thanks for your patience and Views-I hope this chapter makes up for my laziness, and By the way, Let's just say that Vargas did not go into that warehouse explosion)!**

Chapter 11

Over the next couple of days, it had seemed that the tension between Casey and Severide had calmed, at least for the moment anyway -that, I was glad for because I was secretly worried that the tension was going to affect the rest of us. I also knew that me being back on Casey's unit aggravated Severide, but I knew that there was nothing I could do about that because those were chief's orders. I had made a decision though, if I was healed ok, I would put myself back on his unit regardless if anyone agreed with my decision. (*Flashback)* It was after that call two months ago, when I had finished showering and I wanted to talk to Casey. He had understood my desire to go back on full duty, and he was going to be my boss-I thought he was getting up to leave, but then he kissed me. I did not understand at that point why he did that, I guess I will never understand his true motives. (*Reality*) Shay had the Breaking Dawn soundtrack playing; she had chosen "Speak Up" by Pop Etc. I made my way back to the main room, but then I heard the dispatch alarm again. I decided that I would sit next to Vargas and Mills. The Engine was always quiet when we first approached calls, and that was the way I liked it. But on the way back, we'd always make time for conversation. When we pulled up to the backside of Arlington Park, my heart leapt into my throat. Even though I knew that their ranks were greater than mine, Chief knew I had the most experience dealing with horses, so he let me lead this time. "Mills, Severide and Vargas are with me, Severide-You have to help me with leading the horses out-I'll take 3; you take 3." I paused to breathe, then said-"Vargas, Mills-go into the barns and make sure that no one is trapped, then after that the staff needs the records from the safe in the office, I pointed to the building with a slightly charred roof. They nodded and ran. I proceeded to join Severide with the lead rope that was not as burned as the others so the horses would not spook as easily-I knew that this was not a typical thing for me to be without my helmet, but I knew that the horses were much calmer with me leading them. "Good boy, Lemon Drop Kiss"-I said to the horse I was leading. I went over towards the equine emergency trailer and dropped the horses off. I saw another barn pal, and I went to over towards the goat, and the last thing I remember was a piece of smoldering wood collapsing on me. The pain was intense, but luckily my gear took the blows. After I dusted myself off, I gave the injured goat to the vets.


	12. Chapter 12-Cover Your Tracks

Chapter 12

**(A\N-Second update of the day, hope you enjoy and remember my usual disclaimers apply. Thanks for reading)! The Spanish part reads-My rash (In this case a slight burn) and ribs hurt. Oh my.**

(Two Hours after the Arlington Call)

It was really both tiring and gratifying, but at least I knew that I was now considered a heroine in the horse community, and it also felt great to take charge for once but I knew not to let that call go to my head, after all I was just doing my job and helping the animals I love most was just a part of my professional life as well; When we returned to the station, I decided to take a shower-I realized that my body was severely bruised and I secretly think my wrist is broken, yet again. My arms were purple, and my legs were even worse. I was glad that it was cold enough for my hoodies and long sleeved shirts and jeans as well. I made my way back to the main room, when I smelled something that I have not had for a couple of years. Mills was cooking Ziti. I instantly wondered "What's going on? Why does this feel like a dream?" I also noticed that Severide was gone, along with Dawson. I wondered what was going on, but I decided to take this surprise in stride, even though I was not extremely fond of them. While Mills had turned his back, I tasted the ziti's sauce; after the second tasting-it hit me, they were using a recipe of my mom's. My hand was playfully swatted away from the sauce pot. I laughed a very hearty laugh, that was a good feeling but it hurt my ribs. "Me duele erupción y costillas, Aye Mio. "I said softly, hoping that it was soft enough that Mills could not hear me. I sat down on the couch, I was giddy.


	13. Chapter 13-Decode

Chapter 13

Over the next three days, the media had been questioning the motives of the fire at Arlington Park; I knew it was not chemical because I had not smelled the chemical scent at all. I thought that it was possible that someone was smoking and forgot where they were placing the butt and that is why the hay caught fire-whether it was intentional or accidental was another story. Chief Boden decided that he would the press continue to debate the cause, while I thought my theory may hold some truth. All in all, I was grateful that no one knew about my injuries; they were minor and did not hurt that much, so I didn't consider them as injuries, I considered them as scars from a job well done. Around three in the afternoon, we had a guest show up down at the firehouse, I couldn't believe the surprise that awaited me. I knew who it was by his voice; it was Bob Baffert-Lemon Drop Kiss's trainer. That was the most amazing experience that I have ever had- you see, I had been watching Lemon Drop Kiss's career, I did not realize that I lead him out of the barn the other day. I have finally made my home in Chicago; I heard that tonight Chief was to prepare dinner. Oh boy, it really must be important or a special occasion-I wonder what recipe he is going to fix.

(Severide's Point of View)

I am considering asking Morgan to become my girlfriend and I'll admit I am pretty anxious about it. I am hoping she says yes. Today, after shift-I am going to select a promise ring for her; I am just concerned about the fit not being right. Tonight, Chief wanted to prepare dinner-it really must have been a special occasion.


	14. Chapter 14-Aftermath of Warm and Dead

Chapter 14

**(A\N-I am so sorry for putting two chapters on Chapter one plus the supposed ending, which will not come for the foreseeable future. I am new at this, so please bear with me! Thanks and Review, My usual Disclaimers apply! A special Guest from "Warm and Dead" makes his debut later in the chapter!)**

The whole firehouse had started to smell like Chief's chili, and Mills' red velvet cake, I was looking forward to enjoying both dishes. For the moment, everything was perfect in the firehouse-I mean, we were all getting along with each other, because we all knew that our lives depended on it-but for now, we were just enjoying the company of friends.

Tomorrow I would be preparing to take Severide on a ride next week, and I was so anxious about making sure Flash was ready, because this was very important to me to show Severide what I loved besides squad. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of plates being placed on the table and Shay feeding Pouch; I love that dog, and I was elated that Chief let us keep him. I guess he understood we had not been the same-emotionally since that last call, and it was starting to show how venerable we really are. It also is teaching me to not take anything for granted. Casey glared at me; I shot back with a puzzled look as he went to the guys' locker room area. After I had finished my second bowl of chili and asked Mills to save me a couple pieces of cake, I charged after Casey. I was so enraged I did not even knock. "Casey, what is your deal, "Why are you so mad at me?" He took a deep breath, which reminded me of ones I used to take during public speaking and it also meant a very long talk. "Morgan, you have to understand-I am in love with you and you know what kind of romantic reputation that Severide has." He spat the last sentence out like snake venom. To say I was taken aback, well that was an understatement. I said, "How dare you!" "We have to trust- then the dispatch alarm blared. I turned on my heel and went to the engine and drove as soon as we obtained an address. To say that my trust and friendship in Casey was shattered, was the understatement of the year. I had not felt this betrayed since ever, especially by a person I thought highly of.

We had arrived at the electrical fire, but quickly discovered we were going to need back up. It took us and three other separate crews finally got the fire out. Luckily, no one was injured seriously. After arriving back at the firehouse, I could sense that Casey wanted to apologize but I was not in the mood to hear it. I decided to retire to the girls' locker room and hope no one will suspect my absence.


	15. Chapter 15-Realizations and Relations

Chapter 15

It was about ten minutes before I decided to return to the main area and hear Casey out, as much as I did not want to-but I considered him like my brother so I knew it was best that I at least hear him out. We exited the main room and went to the locker room. When we entered I said, "Clean slate?" He nodded, and truth be known that nod was greatly appreciated. He continued and said, "All I was saying was that I don't want you hurt emotionally again. Then, I remembered the first year of my candidacy. (***Flashback***)- I had just arrived in Chicago when I met this guy named Zach, we seemed nice at first, but then when he learned I was becoming a firefighter he would verbally abuse me and make me try all these crazy diets, because he thought I was too fat for the gear. I remember that one day, I had arrived at the firehouse and Casey and I were washing the engine when I fainted because all I had had that day was Poweraide.

Casey had really become my hero, because he had explained everything to chief and they both took care of the situation, but all the while Casey was protecting me.(Reality)- I was crying at this point, reliving the memories when I felt Casey's arms holding me and kissing my cheeks. Then I realized, was I really happy with Casey"? I had a lot to think about.

(**A\N-Please vote in my poll, this determines the story for the next couple chapters!)**


	16. Chapter 16-Don't Treat Me Bad

**(A\N-Hello again, my lovely readers. Enjoy and Review! A side note about the chapter titles, the majority come from songs and certain movies that I like. Note the letter is in Italics!)**

Chapter 16

It was your typical slow Sunday at the firehouse, but we all knew that could change in the blink for an eye. Something else caught my eye; I was not on the shift schedule for that Friday. I also could not help but notice that Chief was walking towards me. He had a smile on his face, which was very unlike Chief, in that instant my thoughts began racing and I could not stop them. He came over to me and said, "I am allowing you to have a much needed couple of days off, so enjoy them and then he said, "Go to the main room after dinner". I'll admit I was perplexed by the nature of his last statement, but I did as instructed. Though, I had to run by my locker to grab my lotion for my hands. I headed to my locker, which had my name on a piece of masking tape with purple sharpie. I opened my locker to grab the lotion when I saw a couple of flowers plus a note in the top of my locker. The flowers were a pink rose, then a purple flower that I could not name. The note was printed on a white stationary card, with a man's handwriting inside it. I knew it could not possibly be Severide's handwriting, because he was rougher when writing. Then, it hit me like a truck-This had to be Casey, because he wrote this-_"M. I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but you already know I love you and you know that I cannot stand to see you heart hurt." I guess, what I am saying is that I love you and want to be with you" Now, Please do not make any rash decisions, just follow your heart."_

_Love,_

_Casey._

I honestly was shocked by the letter, because I didn't realize that he felt that way about me. After the shock wore off, I went to the main room.

(Severide's Point of View)

Morgan finally came down to the main room and got herself settled. I caught a glimpse of her smiling and then she started biting down on her lower lip like she does when she is nervous. I chuckled softly to myself; I also made sure that I had the ring in my pocket and took a deep breath and got down on one knee and said-"Morgan Gail Torres, Will you marry me?"

(Morgan's Point of View)

My heart was basically in my heart at this point, but I was so happy and excited. I took a breath and said, "Yes, Kelly Severide-I will marry you, I love you with all my heart." Meanwhile at a bar across town, Matt Casey was drowning his troubles with a beer and hoped that Morgan would take the letter to heart and not do something foolish with her own heart.

**(I know, another Cliffy-but never fear there is more to come, hopefully Saturday! Keep reading and guessing please.)**


	17. Chapter 17-Answers, Part 1

Chapter 17

I had the song "Della Brown" in my head when I headed to the firehouse for my evening shift; I had been thinking about what Casey had said in his letter, I knew it was very sincere because that was his way. I also knew that he wanted someone that would be kind and compassionate to me, as well as faithful. Ever since that kiss, I had been lying to myself that there was an attraction between us. I was so confused, but for now I had to be prepared for tonight's shift, because those are the unpredictable ones of all.

(Two hours later)

We had been swamped with calls, and I even had a close call with a victim who was delirious and threatened to shoot me but Casey came to my aide. Severide acted as if nothing was happening, like he was obvious to the whole thing. After we got back to the firehouse, I decided to go ahead and take a shower to clear my head, so that I wouldn't lose my temper at Severide, because if I did-I would have reamed him a new one.

(Casey's Point of View)

I was so aggravated with Severide, when we were in the main room; I decided to confront him about it. I gestured towards Shay and Dawson to go check on her, they did. "What the Heck was that about Severide?" You do realize that if I had not talked that delirious man out of shooting her, she could be dead by now?" I shouted angrily, but I still made sure my voice was low enough where she would not hear me.


	18. Chapter 18-Answers, Part 2

Chapter 18

**(A\N- So sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I fell off my horse the other day so I am recovering from that-luckily my helmet did its job! Please disregard any mistakes. (: Enjoy and Review-(I would like more than 2 reviews.))**

(Three weeks later)

I had asked Severide if he would meet up with me after shift. He agreed, and said that he expressed his desire to go riding with me; that in turn put a smile on my face. We decided that dusk was the prettiest time to ride, I had taken Severide to be fitted for a helmet and he was compliant because he knew my stance on safety around horses. We ended our shift around 4:15, so we headed to the stables. I tacked up Diamond like I usually did using my bareback pad, and gave both him and Flash an extra cookie treat. After I showed Severide how I tacked up, he followed suit and we were off. Since today I was bareback we would just go around some wooded trails I trusted. Severide was leading when I was crossing the road and a truck with Jake brakes stopped and my horse spooked and I hit the asphalt hard. I saw Severide hurrying towards me, when I stated, "Severide, just give me a leg up-then we can ride; I am fine honestly."

He did as he was told so I was glad for that.

(Severide's Point of View)

I had felt bad about going on this ride, when I knew she could be hurt but I also knew she had been looking forward to this, so I wasn't going to ruin this for her. I'd just ask Dawson and Shay for a favor.

It was around 6 once we got finished, and I heard my pager blaring. Against her wishes, I drove us back to the firehouse, and hoped the crew would still be there when we arrived.

They were there when we arrived, so I decided that she shouldn't be going on calls because of her nasty fall she took, but to my surprise she had stayed.

(Morgan's Point of View)

The only reason I decided to stay was because I had this pounding headache and I was sore from falling on that ground. I was definitely concerned about my knee and tailbone, because I believe my tailbone is broken and as for my knee, I just believe it's sprained.

(Meanwhile returning from the call)

"Where's Torres?" Mills asked, concern showing on his face. I pause for a moment and say, "We went riding and her horse spooked at the sound of Jake brakes, and she hit her head and body pretty hard. She wanted to stay so that she would not hurt herself anymore than she probably is now." _I had told Shay before leaving the scene of the call and she said she would make sure everything was fine, even though I believed her; it's always good to get a second look about those things" _I thought to myself.


	19. Chapter 19-Unsolved Mystery,1

Chapter 19

**(A\N-See Chapter 18)**

It was at least a day before I got stir-crazy and asked Severide if I could participate in a call. He agreed reluctantly. I knew why he was agreeing reluctantly; it was due to me being checked out and then the doctor saying I had a very mild concussion, a sprained elbow and a sprained knee, and a broken tailbone; which made sitting down extremely difficult. I had been stuck in the locker room for 3 days now, I wanted to help people now because I had felt better and I recovered quicker from the concussion considering it was my first time ever getting one. I was grateful though, because in all of my eleven years of riding; I never once got a concussion. Moments later, the dispatch alarm blared; I got my breathing apparatus, tank and mask and walked slowly towards the truck and got in.

"Welcome back, Torres" Mills and Vargas both said with smiles on their faces. I smiled back; and that is when I realized that my head was still pounding; I made a promise to myself that I would need to keep any pain out of my voice around Severide, Casey and most importantly, Chief. The fire we responded to was an apartment fire, and it was huge, so Chief had to call for backup. I decided that I would go in and get anyone before they were harmed. "No, you will not." Severide said, as I glared at him. "If Casey thinks I am ready, then I am fine." I said and walked away to join Casey. I still could not escape an eerie feeling I was having, however.

(Severide's point of View)

I was angry at Casey for even letting her go and rescue. But I knew that I had to trust her and if she hurt she would tell, right? I turned my attention to second hydrant, because the first was not working properly. That concerned me because that has never happened on a call before. We had finally located four extra hydrants and used them, but I still could not figure out why someone would want to tamper with the city's hydrants. I reminded myself to tell chief about this startling development.


	20. Chapter 21-What the heart longs for, 1

**(A\N- Disregard any mistakes; Read and review please- Second update of the day, please Enjoy!)**

_Previously_

I heard the locker room door open, and I instantly knew who it was, and he did not look too happy.

Chapter 21

At that moment, my heart leapt in my throat and my breath caught. Then, I saw a flash of anger in Severide's eyes, something I have never seen in the six, almost seven years that I had worked for firehouse 51. "Get back" Casey said in a calm tone, I did as instructed and left the room to see if anyone else had arrived for the morning shift. As I entered the main room, I sat on the couch and cried; Pouch seemed to notice my distress and he was showing affection in his puppy way. I heard glass breaking; I was at my boiling point; by then and stormed off back to the locker room. "Guys, stop this fighting-I have had enough of this, Severide if you cannot accept my decision then you can't accept me. I gave him his ring back that he gave me, I had put it on a chain, so I just took the ring off the chain and walked towards the girls locker room and sat on a cot and cried. It was a long while later before Shay or Dawson came, I knew that Dawson had shown because she had left a pint of Red velvet cake ice cream, which was my favorite for when I ate ice cream. I cried some more and wondered if the decision I made was the right one. The dispatch alarm was blaring, so I headed down to the engine and waited for Mills, Casey and Vargas and Severide. I was unusually quiet this time, and I kept my head down and cried. I had the song Cover Your Tracks in my head.

As soon as we got to the location, we had another faulty hydrant. _"Great, the media will sure be on us now" _was my last thought before putting my breathing apparatus on.

(Two hours later)

After we got back, I was not in the mood to do much of anything. So I decided that I would read and decompress for a while, I could not help but think that the letter was a sign, when I heard a knock at the locker room door. I instantly had a smile on my face, and this person knew it.


	21. Chapter 20-All I've Ever Needed

Chapter 20

**(A\N-Please disregard any mistakes you may find. As always, Read and Review! I also want to thank you all for the views I have received!)**

(Two weeks after the Hydrant incident)

Somehow the media got told of our broken hydrant situation at that apartment fire two weeks ago, and when I arrived for my shift; I was barged into by reporters. I honestly did not have answers for them, since I was not present at the call that night due to my concussion that I had suffered that afternoon. "For the last time, I do not anything and I would like you people to leave my colleagues alone". I said in a very pleasant tone as I closed the garage to the firehouse and locked it so that we could have some peace and quiet for once. I silently sighed to myself as I felt a pair of strong arms catching me, because I almost tripped on one of Pouch's dog toys. I looked up, and discovered that that person, who caught me, wasn't Severide. It was Casey; at that moment, I breathed sharply and was lead to the locker room by Casey. I had been thinking a lot about that letter, I hoped that he would understand my decision. Last week, I talked with Chief about if I married Severide and he said that I would have to make a request for a transfer because the state did not like favoritism amongst the firehouses. You see, it would be different if we were just a volunteer department-they had different regulations about those firehouses, but we were Full time, paid part of the fire department. I sighed quietly to myself in hopes of Casey not noticing, but he did. "What's wrong"? He asked gently. "Well, if I marry Severide-you're going to lose me, because of state regulations." I sat on the bed, and continued, "But I am not going anywhere, I just will explain to Severide my problem and if he does not understand how close I am to all of you, then fine. This job is the most important thing to me; it gives me meaning and friendship." At this point I felt my eyes start to well with the threat of tears, but then I felt a hug holding me gently and then, a kiss on my cheek. An eternity later, I heard the locker room door open, and I instantly knew who it was, and he did not look too happy.


	22. Chapter 22-Silent Lucidity

(**A\N- While I wait for inspiration to strike on another story I am planning, I decided to go ahead with the next chapter. Please disregard any mistakes you might find, and as always-my usual disclaimer applies and I apologize for the mixed up chapters!)**

Chapter 22

I could not tell you how many times that I looked over that note that Casey had written me, I was so conflicted and I kept relieving that moment when Severide hit Casey with a glass, that was the most heart wrenching thing that Severide has ever done; I did not realize that he had become that angry a person. I arrived at the firehouse, being greeted yet again by reporters. I was getting tired of them, I turned to face them all, and said, "Can't you just let us do our jobs and stop hounding us"? Three women reporters nodded as I went in and shut and locked the garage door of the firehouse. An hour later, Chief said he was stopped by reporters at a gas station. All in all, today was a very slow morning, but I secretly knew what that was going to mean; a longer night and longer nights mean dangerous situations and hostile people. I sighed quietly to myself and headed towards the engine to make sure I had enough air in my oxygen tank; it was almost to the red zone, so I filled it up carefully. I made sure that everyone checked their individual tanks, because the last thing we'd need tonight was someone without enough air. Casey, Mills and I were also checking the hoses for rips and tears. I discovered it first, "Guys, Come here." They calmly walked over towards the last hose; we had six hoses on each sides of the engine. I sucked in a breath and said, "This one's been cut. The hose had been cut a lot at the bottom and then and small hole sized slits in the top, and I could hear air leaking out, like you would if you had a hole in your tire.

I walked calmly to chief's office and he must have seen the panic in my eyes as he quickly followed my lead, While I remained speechless; the guys decided that they would show Chief the hoses, and explain to him that if we hadn't done this inspection-(we normally do them every 2 days or more depending on our call load). We would be in danger, because this could happen to the other hoses.

It was then that the dispatch alarm sounded; there was another 3 alarm fire across town. I secretly prayed, and I was worried about the hose situation. "Who is out to get us killed?" I wondered, but then quickly pushed that thought away.

We were extremely lucky because we had back up this time around. I had gotten into my gear back at the firehouse, so I just lifted and pulled the tank over my back. I entered the building, and I had smelled a foul odor. "_Not again, please no"_ I thought to myself, I knew it was critical that I stay calm. As I entered the second level of the burning building, I kept hearing a "Swoosh" sound coming from my tank. The last thing I can remember is "Silent Lucidity" playing as I dropped to my knees. What felt like an eternity later, I felt myself being carried, I kept thinking it was Shay. The voice was asking me to stay awake. But I knew I could not, due to Silent Lucidity playing, and that's when I closed my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23-Answers, 3

**(A\N- Please excuse any mistakes you may find, I apologize for the mixed up chapter order and my usual disclaimer applies! Happy reading!) **

Chapter 23

I felt myself being poked and prodded and someone screaming my name. I could feel that an IV had been placed in my arm because I could feel my pain rapidly being relieved. I groaned a groan of relieve and I just felt like I was still motionless, and my lips felt dry and I wanted to say something, but I knew that something was blocking me from doing that. I honestly had not felt this way since I had to have my wisdom teeth taken out. I had the song "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd in my head. I also heard someone softly talking and I could feel my hand being stroked gently.

(Two hours later)

I could feel tears running down my cheeks and a door closing. I really didn't want the others to see me this way, though I knew I had placed Severide and Casey on the next of kin forms, so they would know of my condition; but I hoped that Chief would not find out, because if he had-he'd surely be concerned.

(In the waiting Room)

Casey had returned to tell everyone that she was about to wake up, and a sense of relieve had came to the minds of the crew. Next, Mills wanted to see her. The nurses told him yes, but that he had to wait a few minutes before going in. He wondered what was happening to his friend, but he knew that they were qualified medical professionals and they knew what they were doing.

(Meanwhile in South Carolina)

Lakin had messaged Morgan asking her if she'd be willing to come down and ride for a few weeks. It had been two days and she had not responded. That was gnawing at Lakin. She had heard a news report about the fire, but she had thought that Severide or Shay would have contacted her if something had happened to her friend. She made a promise to herself that if she did not hear from her friend by that weekend, she would be heading to Chicago-though she knew that if she found out that she did not go to class, she would be angry at her. She decided that she would leave tomorrow, to find answers.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(**A\N**- Please disregards any mistakes you may find, and I apologize for the mixed up chapters. As usual my disclaimer always applies, thoughts in italics, as well as song titles)

Chapter 24

I was finally discharged out of the hospital that Friday, I felt like I was finally healed but getting back to full duty was going to be an obstacle. But I also knew that I would have help if I wanted it, but I also knew that Severide and Casey had to get on better terms because if they were fighting when Chief was around that would surely be terminated and I cared about them enough to not risk their jobs, because they knew as well as I did that this was in their blood and walking away would be the most earth shattering event in their lives. We all knew that Otis had asked for a transfer to another local firehouse, and then we'd be considered a man down-but especially in squad, that was never a good sign. During a much needed break during shift, I was looking through my old text messages that I received while I was in the hospital-Lakin was coming back. Since I was in the main room, I asked Shay if she'd received any of my calls while I was down, she said, "No, but Casey did tell me that he kept hearing your phone go off, and he was worried if you saw that he'd been going through your phone you'd be mad". I sighed. _"Typical Casey, alright"_ I thought quickly when I heard someone banging on the garage door. I got the song "_Supermassive Black Hole_" in my mind. As I lifted the garage open, a shooting pain from my whole body stopped me dead in my tracks, but then as I slowly stood up it stopped. I was secretly worried, but I knew not to make worst case situations for myself; and besides no one have ever met a weak firefighter. Once again, I was greeted by a swarm of reporters as I scanned the street for my friend's car; we walked back an alternate way so our conversation would not be recorded for public record. As I entered the back entrance, I asked my friend a question-"Why are you here", Shouldn't you be in Charleston"? She nodded and said, "When you didn't call me back I got worried and I also heard a news report about that last fire and besides this week I wanted to see Nova." I groaned inwardly, sometimes I wish that journalists would stick to local events and not nationwide. I cleared my throat and asked her, "Would you like to ride this week with Dana and me-I am sure that Nova wants company?" She thought for a moment and said, "Sure, Thursday ok?" "Let me go talk to Chief" I said, and hugged my friend as I turned on my heel to enter Chief's office. "Chief, can I just have the morning shift?" he thought for a moment and said, "Sure, I know that you haven't seen Dana in a while, and how much you miss your friend".

I smiled as I walked out of the room, and secretly hoped that Chief would understand how much that gesture meant to me.

(Twenty minutes later)

I heard the dispatch alarm blaring, we all were on edge for this call; but I couldn't fully understand why. We arrived at the burning building when I heard gunshots in the distance; I even felt one of them grace my jacket. Luckily, no blood was drawn because of how thick our actual jackets were. That was enough to scare me though. When we finally got to some hydrants, I let Severide and Casey both know to be on their guard. That same gnawing thought was bugging me again, "_Was someone out for my life?"_ I decided to push that thought away as I placed my breathing mask and headed into the building. (Meanwhile, across town)-Lakin had resettled into her friend's apartment and turned on the news, and that was when she realized something wasn't right, as a figure dressed in black with Converse was shown on screen. (**A\N-**that has to be the longest chapter I have written for this story, Hope you enjoy!)


	25. Chapter 25

**(A\N-Please disregard any mistakes you may find and happy reading, My Disclaimer applies)!**

Previously

_Lakin had resettled into her friend's apartment and turned on the news, and that was when she realized something wasn't right, as a figure dressed in black with Converse was shown on screen._

Chapter 25

Lakin was scared and fearful for her friend's co-workers and her friend because she knew what a risky line of work that they had chosen.

(At the Firehouse)

I was still angry at Severide, but I knew that I had to forgive him sometime. We still could be friends, but we still had to work on our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt a hand leading me to the main room, along with what felt like a blindfold covering my eyes. I was gently put down, and I was having the blindfold taken off. I gasped, the main room had been transformed into a romantic dinner setting, even with candle light-which I thought was a tongue in cheek joke, but I still adored it. I smiled at Severide as he took my hand and lead me towards the table, and I sat down in the second chair. He poured me a glass of sangria, and I heard the soft intro to "_A Thousand Years"_ by Christine Perri and Steve Kazee. I smiled as I ate my dinner, and then spoke up and asked, "Why did you do this for me?" He swallowed and said, "Because I want to make it up to you". I cried, and said, "Thank you Severide and I hugged him, and he kissed my tears away. As the last track ended, the dispatch alarm went off again. As I got in, I prayed and hoped the guy with converses wouldn't show up again. I had the last part of the battle scene from Breaking Dawn in my mind. I wondered, "Why am I targeted?" Then the worst case situation took root in my mind, I pushed those thoughts away-because I knew I had to be strong for Severide and the rest of the crew.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Two weeks later)

Well, this week I would be seeing my friend off much to her displeasure. I secretly was jealous of her and wanted to be on that plane, but I would see if I'd ever get time off again. Though, I think some time away from Chicago would do me good because I had not been home in over eight years, besides my once monthly rides. I decided that next week would be good to leave so that way chief would not be taken by surprise when I left. Around nine, I had to drop off my friend at the airport. Before she left, she had one request, she said, "Be Safe and I will see you in a couple of weeks." I held back my sadness and said, "I'll try." After a while, I arrived back at the firehouse and was still hounded by reporters. "_Ugh, what in the world is their problem?" "Can't they just learn when enough, We do not even have the answers ourselves" _I thought as I did my daily chore of making the morning pot of coffee-especially after that, I am going to need a couple cups, and it is not even 10 am yet. Today felt like it was going to be a long and tense one at that. When the nine o clock hour approached, Dawson and Mills had come in together; which was not that shocking at all. Shay would most probably get the details and then she's going to tell me. I smiled when I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Why are you here, I thought you had the evening shift" I said to Severide, while biting my lip. He paused for a moment to go to his locker and said, "Its Valentine's Day, remember?" I quickly glanced down at my droid and realized he was right. I walked over towards his locker and gave him a kiss on the lips, it was light kiss. A few moments later, the dispatch alarm blared. I turned to Severide and said, "Time to do what we do best". We walked out of the main room together, and we were happy. Little did we know this call was going to change the course of our lives?

(**A\N- So sorry for the cliffy, and to everyone in the northeast affected by this winter storm, my thoughts are with you!)**


	27. Chapter 27

(**A\N-Sorry for the long update wait time, I am back for this chapter. As always, please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes)!**

Chapter 27, part 1

We had arrived at the scene, and my eyes came to see a familiar face. It was my brother, Ben. You see, he was the one that inspired me to want to help people, and I am forever grateful to him. Anyway, I could tell he was in pain so I walked over towards him. At that point I realized he had lost a lot of blood, and I knelt down towards him and told him, "Us Torres's do not give up, remember?" I felt myself blinking back tears when I was a man dressed in all black and he even had converses on. Then, it hit me; this was what Lakin was worried about. To make matters worse, he had a knife to my throat.

"Severide!" I screamed, and then blacked out for a few moments. The last thing I remember is feeling blood streaming down my face. Also, another thing I remember is someone taking my brother to Shay and Dawson._" Just another day at the office". _I thought

(Three hours later)

I don't exactly remember coming to, but I trusted my gut in that I was somewhere safe. I could hear familiar voices but for some reason my mind did not register the voices, Until I felt someone cleaning my busted lip and stitching my wrist.

I finally felt well enough to wake up, and when I did-I was greeted by Severide, and asked him, "How's my brother?" He smiled and said, "Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing as serious as your lip and wrist." I smiled and noticed that there was tray of food that Casey had fixed along with a note. I decided I would read the note when everyone was not around.

(End of Part 1)


	28. Chapter 28

**(A\N-This is a continuation of Chapter 27, this is part 2, please excuse all mistakes. Reports and Conversations are in italics. )**

Chapter 28

We had arrived at the location only to find out that we were going to need a lot of help because this time our call had been labeled as a forest fire. I gulped at the site of all those burning trees, as I got my tank out, and placed my breathing apparatus around my face. As I waited for Casey's instructions, I did my usual routine of praying. "_Torres, I need you and Severide to stabilize the left side of this fire." He took a breath, and said, "Here's an extra Radio, if your walkie-talkies cannot reach Chief or me." _ He threw me a radio, and he did the same action with Severide, as I weak-smiled and nodded to both men. "The media is certainly going to be on our case more than ever, and my friends back home will certainly be informed." I thought quickly as I approached the left side, along with Severide, I took the hose and moved it to where we would get more coverage out of it. Another local crew which had a helicopter, started on the right side with that red looking substance. By the looks of this fire though, we were going to need at least two helicopters. I moved over to Severide and said, "This is going to be a long day and possibly even a longer night" he nodded and said, "At least we are together, if anything happens." I sighed, and blinked my tears away at the current harsh reality that we all were facing.

(Meanwhile in Charleston)

It was when Lakin was changing classes, when she realized she was bit early when she decided that she would take a break in the student lounge when her heart leapt in her throat once again. She was watching a report when a national one caught her attention.

Reporter- _"Meanwhile, in Chicago fire crews have been working a forest fire for 48 hours now. The firefighters are trying their best, but the blaze is just too large for them to go it alone. Local Charleston firefighters are going to Chicago to help." _Report cuts to an interview_- "I am Jessica Winchester, Here with Lt. Severide and his partner, Morgan._

_The interviewer continued, "So what's the outlook of the fire?"_ I took a breath and said, "Well, It's getting stronger and even with 16 local crews helping, it's a very demanding task." After the interview was finished, the reporters switched back to regional news.

Lakin was crying and praying for her friends, when she got an idea. She would be setting up a food drive for her friends at Firehouse 51.

(Meanwhile, in Chicago)

Severide had told me to get something to eat, while he stayed behind to watch our section of the fire. I felt guilty but I would bring him back a Poweraide if there were any extras left. I hadn't eaten in days, but I knew if I kept liquids in my body I'd be fine. I grabbed up my Strawberry-kiwi Poweraide as I felt someone handing me something. It was Mills and Chief handing me a cup of Ramen and watching me intensely. I had eaten a little then, was given the approval to go back. As I approached Severide, I handed him the cup, and he said, "Thanks, Torres."


	29. Chapter 29

**(A\N-This story is nearing its end, but I have a couple ideas for a prequel and sequel, my usual disclaimers apply.)**

Chapter 29

I sighed as we approached the 15th hour of our sixth day of firefighting. True to the news report, Charleston and Lexington sent firefighters to help us in this longest firefight that Chicago has ever seen since that historic fire. I was getting tired but I could not let it on. True to Lakin's promise, she had sponsored a food drive, and the whole student body of her college helped gather food. On that Thursday, The fire had grown in strength and sheer size. It was dangerous at this point because, Severide and I couldn't stop our section from smoldering. Severide told me to take a break, but I wouldn't because I was fearful. (Later that night)-I took my mask off so that Severide could hear me. "_Severide, I love you and I forgive you for everything." _He Smiled and said, "I love you too-no matter what. I was extremely afraid about something, but I could not tell what it was, it was probably just Severide's tone of voice. Over the next three days, the fire was finally stable.


	30. Epilogue, part 1

Epilogue, part 1

**(A\N-I was really inspired by next week's promo, so if you haven't seen it please do so before reading this chapter. Excuse all mistakes.)**

Over the next three days, Severide and I began to forgive each other and rebuild that broken trust. He had asked me again to marry him and I accepted, I guess that Forest fire call really put things into perspective for us. I could tell that Casey wasn't happy that I accepted him again. "Excuse me" I said, going to the main locker room. I was at my locker when I realized that Otis's masking tape piece was gone. I heard a soft knock at the door, so I answered it. It was Vargas to my surprise, he must have known I needed advice, but did not wish to go to chief with my problem. He sat down on the bench next to me and waited for me to speak. "I don't know what I am going to do, because I want to stay here with you guys and remain a part of the team." _"Saved by the bell",_ I thought quickly and suited up and got up on the engine. As I got stable on the back, we finally arrived at the location, yet another abandoned house. I got the entire tanks ready, and then entered first. I thought I was in the clear, when I saw that man dressed in black. I kept my breathing even, though my heart was beating out of my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he had a needle, I remembered from my EMS training that could mean two things, drug user or an insulin user. But then, I felt a sensation that scared me, he had placed the needle in my wrist. I screamed bloody murder. Severide and Mills came rushing in. "_Mills help me-tell Gabby that I had been injected with a syringe". _I walked over towards Shay and Gabby when Mills had finished explaining my problem. Gabby spoke up to Mills but I knew that she was speaking to me,"_ We are taking her to the hospital now." _ Mills looked towards me and said, "I have to tell him, I am only a candidate. Then he kissed me on my head and finished," He won't love you any less" as Shay and Gabby both nodded.

What seemed like a lifetime later, We finally arrived at the hospital; I felt my body immediately tense up because I was being poked and prodded, but I was fearful of everyone besides Shay, Dawson and Mills saying something-though I understand why Mills would have to due to his rank. But, I really hate everyone worrying about me. (Three hours later)- Well, Mills and Vargas had come down to hear the results, though I insisted that they stay at the firehouse, which they ultimately respected my decision. The nurse came back and said, "I don't know how to tell you this but your HIV positive" I didn't ask any questions because I was so shocked, and I was just frozen. I quickly called Mills and came and picked me up, because I knew I couldn't face Severide at that moment. Luckily for me, I had time to gather my thoughts and reflect on what had happened at the accident scene today. Though, I was extremely lucky that I was just hurt and no one else was harmed. But one question remained, "Why would some harm just me"?


	31. Epilogue, part 2

**(A\N-Hello and Welcome to the last chapter of Sick Day. I hope you enjoy!)**

Epilogue, Part 2

(Six weeks after the accident)

I felt guilty, so I hadn't been to the firehouse since I received the news that I was HIV positive. I sighed as I started my car and headed to the station. Thirty minutes later, I pulled up the garage door and entered. "_Torres_, _how are you_"? I moved closer to Vargas and Mills as they gave me hugs of encouragement, "I am good, is Severide here?" They both nodded and said, "Yes, in the back locker room." I smiled back and headed down the hall and noticed my favorite song was playing; my heart was joyful, though I wanted to burst into tears. I knocked on the door quickly and Severide let me in and I sat down and said, "You probably don't want to marry me anymore because of this, you probably see me as a failure." That last sentence made Severide look back and say, "Hey, I don't see you as a failure; we all know that terrible things can happen but we must not blame ourselves." I smiled and asked Severide, "Who was behind me that day?" He thought for a second and said, "Casey, I believe". That's when my breath caught in my throat and I thought aloud, "Why do you think he'd let it happen?" He moved over to my cot and held me as I cried, but I think he mainly did that so I wouldn't run out to the main room and yell at Casey. I had a meeting with Chief later today, so I had to stay around for at least another ten minutes. (Ten minutes later)- I had been in chief's office talking to him about my options and we decided that I could continue with Firefighting, but if I ever got injured again, then Shay, Dawson and\or Severide would have to let the medical staff know. I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't have to give up my job was a huge weight lifted off my back.

(Nine months later)

Severide and I were still planning the wedding and everything was taking shape. I decided that we should be able to go home, back to Charleston and have the wedding just because certain people were very excited to see me and I wanted to be able to let them enjoy my return, though under no circumstances I was going to leave Chicago. So far, I also decided that I would keep my maiden name at the fire station, but everything else would be changed, but it was critical that everyone keep our secret. We also decided that our wedding bands would be able to fit on chains.

(**A\N- More to come, Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
